Si te cortan el cabello
by Toshimitsu Hayashi
Summary: Yoshiki es obligado a cortarse el cabello en la escuela secundaria, él no tiene muchos amigos allí y suele causar problemas por lo que se siente realmente humillado cuando le privan de su preciado cabello (algo que para él es una expresión de libertad). Pero él no podía creer que Toshi se estuviera riendo de él también... Toshi&Yoshiki (Tan solo es una loca idea que me vino)


**Si te cortan el cabello...**

La puerta principal de la casa de cerró con un portazo que alertó a la madre de Yoshiki.

Yo-chan, ¿ya estás...? – empezó antes de callar abruptamente al ver a su hijo todo mojado y con un aspecto horrible... Suspiró al notar la falta de su largo cabello – Vamos, te traeré la cena. Pero cámbiate que pescarás un resfriado.

Oía la voz de su madre sin prestarle atención realmente, los acontecimientos del día le golpeaban con fuerza cada gramo de orgullo, cada centímetro de dignidad en su persona. Con pasos lentos y la mirada gacha se deslizó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, crudos pensamientos bombardeando su agotada cabeza.

_Malditos, hijos de puta, desgraciados... ¿como mierdas se atreven a obligarme...? _– en la privacidad de su cuarto una fuerte patada fue atestada contra la cama – _Mi pelo... Es injusto, ¿acaso les digo yo como tienen que llevar su andrajosas caras y estereotipadas ropas? Lameculos del gobierno y las normas, imbéciles sin neuronas,... _

Pero por mucho que prorrumpiera en miles de injurias e improperios contra sus odiosos profesores nada haría a su cabello volver a crecer inmediatamente. Tardaría, tardaría mucho, demasiado. Sin siquiera molestarse en desprenderse del calzado, subió las piernas a la cama y, abrazándose a ellas y hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, un suave llanto desplegó sus alas.

Aún sentía la ira hirviendo como lava bajo sus venas, podía ver y oír las risas y burlas malintencionadas de cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, porque solo eran eso, compañeros, meros conocidos que se dedicaban a tratarlo como a un bicho raro... ¿Y que mierdas pasaba si lo era? ¿Tenía que ser como los demás, simplemente seguir el modelo ideal de comportamiento social? La gente era tan absurda...

Pero Toshi...

Toshi, su mejor amigo, quizás el único, se mofó de él... también.

Aquello fue algo que sobrepasó a Yoshiki por completo.

_**Sus puños permanecían apretados, marcando sus nudillos con la intensidad de la ofensa y la humillación que le recorría por dentro. Los chorretones de las lágrimas aún eran visibles en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos se mostraban hinchados cuando entró en el aula. **_

_**Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos, habían tantos ojos mirándole... mirando algo que ya nos estaba.**_

_**Ep... Yoshiki, ¿le ha pasado algo a tu cabeza?**_

_**El primer comentario no tardó en llegar, impulsando una retahíla de continuas burlas y pitorreos. **_

_**¡Dejadme en paz! – gritó, pero las risas solo incrementaron.**_

_**Yoshi se ve tan lindo – se cachondeó un tipo tocándole la rapada cabeza y recibiendo un manotazo al instante - ¡Uy, que es agresivo!**_

_**Las carcajadas no hacían más que provocarle dolor de cabeza mientras trataba con todos sus esfuerzos de mantener en su sitio las lágrimas que, de nuevo, pugnaban por salir. Esfuerzos que se volvieron insulsos cuando su vaga mirada se vio impactada por la visión de Toshi riéndose. De Toshi riéndose de él. De Toshi despreciando sus sentimientos como todos los demás. Toshi que lo conocía tan bien, Toshi que sabía lo valioso que era para Yoshiki su pelo, Toshi... Toshi... **_

_**Ya no pudo soportarlo, todas sus fuerzas se habían evaporado y las lágrimas manaban de nuevo como torrentes, tan dolorosas y brillantes... Sus miradas se cruzaron y la sonrisa divertida de Toshi se congeló al instante. Los comentarios seguían clavándose a su alrededor como flechas sedientas, y la voz del que creía su amigo llamándole por su nombre fue apenas un chirriante eco mientras se abalanzaba hacia el exterior de la clase, corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida sin importarle a cuantos golpeara.**_

_**¡Yoshiki... espera, Yoshiki! ¡Yoshiki!**_

_**Eventualmente los gritos de Toshi se dejaron de escuchar. **_

Aún sentado en su cama alzó levemente la cabeza cuando su madre picó a la puerta para decirle que bajara a cenar. Lo mejor era no responder, de esa forma quizás se pensara que había caído dormido o, quizás, simplemente entendía que quería estar solo. En efecto, fue llamado dos o tres veces más, antes de que los pasos de la mujer se alejaran por el corto pasillo.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios. _Se podían ir todos a la mierda._

Toshi en cabeza.

0oo0O0oo0

Habían pasado ya dos días después del incidente, Yoshiki no se había aparecido por el colegio ni había dado ninguna clase de señal de vida. La preocupación estaba empezando a frustrar a Toshi que se sentía horrible por momentos.

Ahora caminaba por las calles, recién había salido del instituto y no podía dejar de pensar en algo que solucionara el haberle fallado a su amigo.

Tal vez si tan solo voy a verlo y le pido disculpas...

Pero él realmente se sentía mal y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. De repente, una idea acudió a su mente.

0oo0O0oo0

Pegó otro mordisco al sándwich vegetal que tenía entre sus manos, se recostó contra la pared de la cabecera de su cama y cerró los ojos. El crudo solo de batería de KISS reverberaba por los cuatro rincones.

Pum, pum...

Alguien picaba a su puerta. Lo ignoró.

Pum, pum...

Lo volvió a ignorar, probablemente sería su hermano puesto que su madre no estaba en casa, y no le apetecía hablar ahora.

Pum, pum...

Su ceño se frunció, crispado.

¿Que pasa?

¿Se puede entrar? – se oyó la voz cordial de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

...Si – dijo, resignado.

Hubo un silencio que pareció hacerse eterno hasta que Yoshiki decidió volver a lo suyo, si quería entrar ya lo haría. Cerró los ojos, se dejó cobijar por la música y, en el momento en que la puerta fue abierta, no se inmutó sino que comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba ahora: Black Diamond, era su preferida.

Te encanta esta canción, ¿eh? – dijo alguien a su lado, congelándole al instante.

Yoshiki abrió los ojos ahora y miró fugazmente a su amigo, parado junto a la cama, a su lado. ¿Que hacía ahí? No quería verlo ni hablar con él, aquel traidor de su hermano le había dejado pasar...

Lárgate.

Yoshiki, yo...

No me interesa – corto, fríamente. – Tan solo vete.

He venido a hablar – insistió.

Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Toshi apretó los puños, inspiró hondo y suspiró con paciencia. Había sido su culpa después de todo. Tras una pausa en que nadie hizo movimiento alguno, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo algo que le tendió al otro chico.

Esto es tuyo. Se te cayó cuando te fuiste corriendo de clase... – murmuró y, quedamente, añadió – Lo siento.

No había querido, pero le fue imposible no mirar de reojo para ver de que hablaba Toshi. Y entonces lo vio, ahí, suavemente reposando en su mano se encontraba uno de sus antiguos largos mechones. Algo le ascendió por la garganta hasta sus ojos. Claro, él lo había llevado en su puño cuando hubo ido a clase... _No me di cuenta de que lo había perdido, _pensó, _y Toshi lo recogió... _Pero se sentía todavía demasiado furioso como para dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que solo ofreció una áspera respuesta.

Como si te importara.

Me importa – hizo una pausa – tú me importas, por eso siento haberme comportado de esa forma y... haberme reído de ti. Yo... de verdad que no lo pensé en ese momento.

Ante las palabras Yoshiki se cruzó de brazos, molesto y sin estar del todo dispuesto a perdonarlo. Sin embargo, Toshi no había acabado...

Te he traído una cosa... otra cosa quiero decir – ahora el chico pudo apreciar como captaba la atención de su amigo que se volteaba por primera vez a mirarlo y, de repente, se sintió demasiado cohibido para continuar, preguntándose si no sería una estupidez. – Verás... – por primera vez, Yoshiki se percató de que una de las manos Toshi la mantenía tras su espalda, ocultando algo – No quiero que te ofendas por esto, es solo que pensé que tal vez... ya sabes como a ti te gusta vestirte de esa forma y tu pelo así no... Pues eso y entonces, de todas formas está bien pero, quiero decir,...

Una risita interrumpió su sarta de incoherencias, sorprendiéndole y aliviándole al mismo tiempo. La cosa no podía pintar tan mal si Yoshiki se acababa de reír en su compañía. Toshi sonrió comedidamente y le extendió una peluca negra, considerablemente larga. Su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras lo hacía y los ojos de Yoshiki se abrieron como platos ante el asombro.

¿Que...?

Como ya he dicho no intento burlarme – se apresuró a decir el más bajo – Pero no te verás lo suficientemente bien con tus vestidos si llevas el pelo tan corto. – dejó la peluca sobre las rodillas de Yoshiki y ensanchó su radiante sonrisa antes de añadir – Igualmente te ves genial así pero... bueno, solo creí que te gustaría tenerla por si alguna vez querías usarla.

Si antes había querido golpear a Toshi hasta que desapareciera de su vista por completo, en ese momento Yoshiki se encontraba impactado hasta tal punto que ni siquiera era capaz de formular palabra alguna. Lo cierto es que no sabía ni como se sentía al respecto de aquel dulce, y condenadamente extraño, gesto de Toshi, mas de alguna forma un hormigueo se le empezaba a producir en la boca del estómago, poniéndole más y más nervioso y, de un momento a otro, solo supo que estaba abrazando a Toshi entre sus brazos. El abrazo fue impulsivo, dulce, tímido y tierno. Fue cálido y ambos quisieron prolongarlo lo máximo que su propios prejuicios les permitieron.

La luz de la luna se derramaba a través de la pequeña y rectangular ventana de la habitación. Cayendo sobre sus rostros, rielando temblorosa sobre sus siluetas unidas.

Gracias, Toshi – susurró Yoshiki y, delicadamente, casi con miedo, besó la mejilla de su amigo que sintió su rostro arder enrojecido.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unas milésimas de segundo, inquietas y colmadas de burbujas que traían con ellas toda una retahíla de pensamientos inquietantes, demasiado como para ser tomados en cuenta en ese instante. Como si su tacto quemara, Toshi deshizo el abrazo y se apartó.

De... nada.

Yoshiki estaba sonrojado, y algo envalentonado por su acción.

¿Porque te pones nervioso? No pasa nada...

No, no es eso. Pero me ha sorprendido – explicó el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza – Es la primera vez que haces algo así, de esta forma...

Bueno, en realidad ya te he dado este tipo de besos antes.

Ya pero.. – Toshi fue a replicar pero Yoshiki le interrumpió.

Son solo besos de amigos, por supuesto. Ni siquiera deberías pensar en otra opción.

Esas palabras se hundieron en el pecho de Toshi con un peso y una dimensión extraña. Abrió la boca mas la cerró de nuevo porque no se le ocurría que decir. Luego volteó a observar al futuro baterista, ahí parado de pie junto a la cama.

Yoshiki.

Toshi.

¿Porque dices mi nombre? – resopló divertido ante lo cual Yoshiki solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada graciosa y juguetona – Déjame hablar, anda. – diciendo esto se acercó al otro chico y le tocó la cabeza rapada – Debes saber que si alguien vuelve a tocar tu pelo, si te cortan el cabello... – hizo una pausa disfrutando de la expectación - ...yo estaré ahí para comprarte una peluca.

El collejón no tardó en llegar directamente a la cabeza de Toshi que se comenzó a destornillar de la risa. Yoshiki le volvió a golpear, sin ánimos de hacer daño.

¡Para, para, Yo-chan!

Eres tonto, Toshi. Demasiado, casi rozas la idiotez.

No hagas pucheros.

No los hago – replicó, sonrojado.

Súbitamente, como conectados, ambos comenzaron a reír amigablemente. Desde el otro lado de la puerta escucharon la voz de la madre de Yoshiki preguntándole a Toshi si se quedaría a cenar antes de volver a su casa, a lo que este respondió con un afirmativo gracias.

Yoshiki suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sentado sobre el mullido colchón.

Probablemente habrá Yaki sake, últimamente le ha dado por comer salmón a mi querida madre.

Toshi sonrió. Le gustaba el salmón.

Vamos para abajo, ¿no?

Su amigo asintió pero, antes de darle tiempo a levantarse, Toshi se había inclinado en su dirección y depositado un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Vamos, entonces.

¿Q-que? ¿Por...? – balbuceó Yoshiki, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo que los labios de Toshi habían dejado en los suyos - ¿Toshi que...?

Un beso de amigos – aclaró – Solo trataba de ser original.

_¿Cómo? _A Yoshiki le daba vueltas la cabeza y realmente hubiera deseado preguntarle que mierdas había sido eso pero su amigo ya había huido de la habitación para cuando recuperó el don del habla.

Cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama, pensativo y llevando una mano hacia su boca, rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Original, ¿eh? – murmuró para si mismo y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

Una diminuta y confusa sonrisa de la cual ni él sabía el origen. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, su corazón parecía una batería en su pecho.

_¡Ese Toshi! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No soy ninguna chica a la que pueda andar besando! _Y ante el pensamiento de Toshi besándolo una marea cálida se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir realmente incómodo.

_Maldito Toshi, tan tonto... _


End file.
